A Guide to Mallorca
Mallorca: A Guidebook Buenas noches! Welcome to Mallorca! I see you have enjoyed your sail here. Seems the Wingull have taken an interest to you. One second. Okay, that’s better. My name is Juan, and I’ll be showing you around this fine island that my family and I call home. Follow me, and I’ll take you to the main place where visiting Pokemon stay here on Mallorca! Introduction: Mallorca’s an island off the eastern coast of Spain. She’s known as a place for sailors and has a strong fishing community in the capital, Palma de Mallorca. She’s also a big tourist destination, where Pokemon from all over Avalon come to enjoy Mallorca’s food, sights, and atmosphere. Mallorca is a part of Spain, but we have a very unique atmosphere that makes Mallorca a special place to live and to visit. It truly is a beautiful island. History: Well, Mallorca’s got a very unique history to it, if I do say so myself. We’ve seen some sites that date to almost prehistoric times, which means that Pokemon were living on this island for a VERY long time. After that, she became a part of Voluntas and was a part of it for a very long time until we became relatively independent and became a part of Spain around 1500. It’s been an island for sailors for a very long time, and its history is rich with experienced sailors coming to the island. The capital, Palma de Mallorca, is a very special place, since it was the place where cartographers learned how to navigate on long-distance sailing trips, which led to the discovery of the Americas by explorers. Culture: We’re not as big a trading city as Venice, but we’re definitely similar to her in how we trade and what our lives our like! Palma is a harbor city, and has two rivers that flow through her. It makes it easy for trade from other parts of the island to reach the city, so we have a very diverse economy here. We are a sailing community first and foremost, and our fishermen and sailors take pride in their work. You’ll see the marina packed with boats of all sizes coming from Avalon or others that live here and sail out on fishing trips for their families. Water Pokemon like myself are common. Hey, amigo! Going out for a late sail? Alright, have a good one! Family and friends are also very important here as well, as you can tell. The tropical and warm climate definitely helps and we can fish regularly or just sail out into the sea with friends or family. You’ll also see many Fighting, Psychic, Electric and Fire-type Pokemon, especially in the city, but Fire-types generally avoid the port. You’ll also find Grass types and Flying types in the other parts of the island, along with certain Bug types, like Ledyba and Butterfree. Ice types are rare, but they can be seen here, and my wife and daughter are prime examples of that. However, we also are very accommodating for tourists! It’s a big part of what Mallorca is about. We’re a very welcoming community, and seeing new faces from Avalon is always a good sign! I’ll explain more on that once we get settled. Come on in, this is the restaurant that my wife Alanza and I own, Especial de Mallorca! “Hola, Jose! Good to see you again, mi amor! And with a tourist, too! What can I get for you?” Buenas noches, mi amor! Two steamed and pan-seared Krabby, with your famous Shellder Caldereta side stew! “Of course, Juan! Be ready in a few minutes!” That’s my wife, Alanza. She’s one of the exceptions that I was mentioning. She’s a Sneasel, and she’s one of the best cooks I’ve ever met and a beautiful and kind woman. If you haven’t noticed, family is very important here, especially in the restaurants and the hotels. They’re all family run and they take very good care of anyone who comes in. And if you haven’t noticed, everyone knows you, no matter where you come from. You can talk to sailors and restaurant owners like me in these restaurants, local fishermen and farmers or even fellow tourists. It’s a great place to meet new Pokemon and a great place to live. You’ll often hear many stories here, and it’s a great place to hear all kinds of stories from all kinds of Pokemon. Also, expect a lot of music, singing and dancing, especially in restaurants. You’ll usually hear cheers coming from the crowd at least once during your stay in a restaurant. They love their salsa, flamenco, and the classic Spanish music, but we also have music from other places as well. Food: As you probably noticed, we are ALL about our seafood. Since our fishermen are excellent, they bring back the freshest catches and sell them for a good price to restaurants like this. I’m a regular fisherman out on my boat, which I co-owned with my best friend Fuego the Chandelure, and together with my Sneasel daughter Marcela, we sailed every day and brought back all kinds of seafood. You’ll see fishermen bring back Krabby, Kingler, Clamperl, Corphish and Shellder from the nearby waters, and further out you’ll find them bringing back Huntail, Gorebyss, Seaking, and the very rare Milotic, which is a staple for anyone coming here. My daughter and I defeated La Serpiente del Mar, a massive Milotic known for destroying ships, in Aether’s bay, and that has to be the best catch I’ve ever had. Marcela! Good to see you! This for us? “You got it, Dad. Your favorite, a Lum and Pecha Berry smoothies. Here’s one for you too. Welcome to Mallorca!” That’s my daughter, Marcela. She came back for a few days to spend time with us here, but lives in Aether with my best friend Fuego. She’s an amazing cook and a great sailor, and a total sweetheart. She’s responsible for making another staple, smoothies. You’ll find that plenty of restaurants offer these Mallorcan treats, and they’re very delicious. Aside from seafood, you’ll also get the standard beef shipped in from Avalon or from the other parts of the island. You’ll find excellent restaurants with great menus featuring Miltank, Bouffalant, and Tauros. But one of Mallorca’s main staples are her fresh vegetables and spices. Our farmers grow fresh vegetables and spices that make Mallorcan cuisine so unique. Speaking of food, here comes ours now! This is my son, Jose the Buizel, and you know Marcela already. “Hola, amigo. Hey, Dad, here’s your dish! Marcela, you have the other one?” “You got it, Jose!” Say, Marcela, why don’t you give our visitor a little welcome about what Mallorca is like? “Gladly! I’m Marcela, and that’s my younger brother Jose. In case you’re curious, I got this body from working out on the open seas with my Dad and his best friend. Jose’s gonna be a cook like my Mom. I’m the expert on the city since I live here, so I’ll explain what Palma de Mallorca is like.” Architecture: “Well, since the sun’s set, you can see what Palma de Mallorca is really like. Look out the window. See those gorgeous reds, oranges, and yellows from the sea? It’s a beautiful sight that you won’t get anywhere else, and the architecture makes it even more special because it highlights the beauty of our buildings. Our buildings are generally made of strong stone and wood, but they’re beautiful and they’re close together, and they also have a Spanish style to them. We have well-used roads here in Palma. Houses are fairly average in size, and the houses have arched windows that is a classic style of architecture here in Mallorca. When people put candles on their windows at night so they can see, you can see it clearly from the harbor, and Mallorca at night is one of the most beautiful things you’ll ever see. The houses have flat roofs, while other businesses have arched roofs. Some other buildings are made with wood, and a lot of businesses use wooden roofs as well. Enjoy your stay here in Mallorca!” Thanks, Marcela! Sweetheart, isn’t she? I see you like the food. My wife’s one of the best cooks that I know, and people come here all the time to sample her cooking and to see the coast from this restaurant. Places of Interest: Well, if you’ve come to Mallorca to relax, you’ve come to the right place! It’s a very laid-back atmosphere, and you’ll see many different natural sights that you won’t find in Avalon. If you look out the window, you’ll see that we have special white sand beaches that are simply beautiful. Many couples often are seen walking paw in paw down the beaches at sunset or at night together, since the palm trees and the beach makes for a romantic atmosphere. I actually proposed to my wife on that beach right there. The water’s definitely warm, and if you want to sail around the island, just head down to the marina. There are many boats that are willing to take you to other parts of the island, where you can see all kinds of different features, like spectacular waterfalls. The mountains aren’t very tall (around 4000 feet, but they’re very beautiful. Cap de Formentor, to the north, is a spectacular place in the mountains that lets you see so many different valleys, mountains and beaches. You can also head out onto the giant plain known as Es Pla. However, visitors also come for the spectacular caves that Mallorca has. The island has several caves that are above sea level and below sea level, and some even lead to underground lakes that you can visit. Water Pokemon love showing these caves to tourists because these caves are so special. The beaches, especially here on the southern side, are great places to swim, play or relax. Of course, you can also come to the many shops, where craftsmen and women enjoy selling their special wares, or you can watch performances and dances. You’ll often see places where couples are dancing together as a band plays. Speaking of which, here’s one now! Hey, it’s Jose and his best friend Marisa! She’s a Vaporeon waitress that can sing and dance, and she loves the salsa. People come here not just for the food, but for the entertainment! If you’re interested in learning how to dance, especially the salsa, this is the place to come watch couples dance the night away! They tell me you're shy boy But I want you just the same Don't play innocent with me You know it's not just fun and games When I look into your eyes So much passion burns inside But if you need some coaxing I will do it Step by step there's nothing to it 1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me 5-6-7 times 8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting Until you are mine Come out of your shell boy You know we go like hand in glove You're afraid of giving in But I am never giving up on your love And no matter what it takes I will steal your heart away Take a chance for once you won't regret it Want my love just come and get it 1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me 5-6-7 times 8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting Until you are mine So no matter what it takes I will steal your heart away Take a chance for once you won't regret it Take my love just come and get it 1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me 5-6-7 times 8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting Until you are mine 1-2-3-4 come on baby 5-6-7 times You got to give me your love 8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting baby Until you are mine 1-2-3-4 5-6-7 times 8-9-10-11 1-2-3-4 5-6-7 times 8-9-10-11 THAT’s what I’m talking about! Wow, Jose got his first kiss too! I’m happy for him. Marisa and Jose have been best friends since they were young, and she’s helped here ever since she was little. I’m so happy that they’re together. This is why I love living here. Listen to the cheers and the applause! Anyone who steps on the dance floor will get the same applause and cheers as well. Everyone’s welcome here in my restaurant. Enjoy the rest of your meal, amigo. Feel free to step out on the dance floor and have some fun. Go and take a walk on the beach or walk through the city. Everyone here will be more than happy to see you. Enjoy your stay here in Mallorca! Juan the Floatzel Guide written by: GoldLeader27 Original post: A Guide to Mallorca Category:Library